


Teacher! Michael

by BatteredJuliet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatteredJuliet/pseuds/BatteredJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there! This is just a short little story about Michael Clifford. I feel like this would be him if he were a teacher. I got inspired by this with the help of some people on a 5SOS fanpage I run on Google Plus. (Don't judge me! I know it's not cool but I like it!) It's only a page and a half but I hope you enjoy it! ^.^</p>
<p>~Samm ^~^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher! Michael

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You may not recognize the context until the end but don't worry. It'll all make sense in the end! Hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment!
> 
> ~Samm ^~^

The coolest teacher I ever had was my music teacher. His name was Michael Clifford. He was never very serious. There were days where he spent the whole class just taking attendance. Mr. Clifford felt it was necessary to have a little conversation with each student in class everyday. He was really smart but never acted like it. He was quite immature. He was always cracking dumb jokes. He never followed the “typical teacher” rules. He cursed all the time. He greeted the class with hugs. A typical outfit for him to wear was a pair of black skinny jeans with a leather jacket over a band t-shirt and either all black Converse high-tops or black combat boots. Michael was definitely not your normal teacher. He made sure that all of his students were happy and gave out hugs like worksheets. None of his classes ever had homework and not just because he was a music teacher. Growing up, he hate homework with a passion so he vowed that if he were to ever become a teacher he’d never give any out. He had this need to be a part of your life all the time. At the end of each year (and semester for that matter), he’d give out his phone number to the kids he taught that year or semester. Told them that they could text him whenever. He truly cared about all of his students. So much so that he had to get another phone and phone number just for the kids. He went out of his way to make everyone happy. Was always open about his life while growing up. Everyone wanted his class. And not because it was an “easy A” but because he was such a good teacher. The coursework wasn’t easy by any stretch of the imagination. But despite the lessons and work being hard no one ever failed his class. He wouldn’t let it happen. If he noticed you struggling he helped you out, whether you wanted it or not. At the beginning of each semester, he asked for each student’s email so that he could keep in contact with them during the semester. Not once in all the years of his career was any student sent to the office, issued a detention, suspension, or expulsion. The only time a student ever failed, was when they didn’t like the music that was played in class or at the very least give it a chance.. When you walked into his class, Michael was always blasting music like All Time Low and other alternative bands. He insisted on being called by his first name. His reasoning was that if he got to call you by your first name then you should get to call him by his first name. If something was thrown in class he’d throw something back. He kept like foam blocks and balls in his desk to throw at you if he was bored. Sometimes he wouldn’t even teach an actual lesson. He’d play stupid games like “Heads Up 7 Up” or “Silent Seat Ball” or even “Tag” and “Musical Chairs” sometimes. He was the fun teacher that everyone wants. There was a wait list to get into his class. Kids would bend over backwards and line up around the block to get into his class. The other teachers didn’t understand why he was so loved and popular with the kids. He was a giant kid himself. Michael was the true embodiment of “School of Rock”. He always tried to be “Punk Rock” but he was actually a kitten. He would email the kids dorky pictures and memes all the time. He kept in contact with every student he ever had. Visits from past students was not uncommon. There was never an empty seat in any of his classes. There were more chairs and desks in his classroom than there were in any other classroom in the whole school! At the end of each semester there were always tears. Not just from the students but Michael too. If you needed a recommendation for anything he’d write it. If it was for a job he’d show up while you were working and just chat with you. If you were ever sad or upset about something he’d make you feel better. Whether it was with a dumb youtube video, a hug, or just a shoulder to cry on he was there. If you needed help in another class he’d help to the best of his ability. He gave a speech at every graduation because he was begged to. Michael was and is the smartest teacher you could come across. He loved to get emails or texts filled with random facts about pointless topics. The brightest light and the sharpest knife couldn’t hold a candle to his greatness. He would got to bat for you. He single-handedly stamped out bullying at the school. There were petitions for him to be principal or superintendent or mayor or governor or president or even king! He was truly loved by every life he touched. He did more for his students than ever thought possible. He drove them home, took them in, fed them if they couldn’t afford lunch. He did everything he could to help and change the atmosphere in the school. He was loved by students at neighboring schools. He was talked about so much, he won an award for best teacher in the area. And the whole time kids and parents were voting he just told them to vote for the best choice; he never campaigned. He changed lives, prevented suicides, helped the community, and stopped bullying. He was the nicest, purest, sweetest, soul of anyone around. And I’m glad that I got to have him as a teacher. I’m proud to say that I got to watch him make a difference on his own. I know that his presence will be missed at the school but I aspire to be as great of a man has he was. I hope that I can do his job justice. Because he inspired me to be a teacher. Without him I wouldn’t be where I am today. I hope I can fill his position but never replace him. Because no one could ever do that. Michael, you are the most loved teacher around. I’m glad I got to have you as a part of my life and I’m glad that I could be a part of yours. Thank you for allowing me to speak at your retirement, even though no one wants you to go. All I ask is that you stay as vibrant and amazing as you always were. I hope retirement is good to you, man. You will be missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated! Thanks! 
> 
> ~Samm ^~^


End file.
